Dreamy Love
by Akari Stella
Summary: Akari and Tsubasa have been hanging out a bit more, talking about each others work and such. When Tsubasa thinks it's time for a break, he takes Akari to a panic in the forest to relax. But what if they both discover new feelings towards each other? Are they just idol and designer or more? Akabasa !


**New story that I had to write after watching the 167th episode of Aikatsu! Heads up, this is after the Starlight Queen Cup and since I don't know who the new Queen is, I kept it out of mind and sight. Now here's the story~!**

 **I do not own Aikatsu~! If I did, there would be more romance with Ichigo and Naoto, Akari and Tsubasa, and my new ship of Juri and Muleta~!**

* * *

 **Dreamy Love**

* * *

"Where are we going, Sena-san?" Akari Ozora asked as she followed the boy.

"You really don't like to be surprised, do you?" Tsubasa Sena smirked at the girl.

"No, it's not that." Akari held her hands up. "It's just that we're in the forest and the sun will go down soon."

"Don't worry, Ozora." He smiled at her. "It's fine. I'm here."

"Y-Yes!" Akari blushed. The two were headed into the forest due to Tsubasa wanting to show Akari something. They were in the Dreamy Crown house for a few hours and he thought that they needed a break. Akari, unknown to his reasons, followed him.

"We're almost there. Come on, Ozora." He pointed at a cliff. "You ready to climb?"

Akari blinked. _"That's where I got the berries…"_ She smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah!"

The two started to climb and Tsubasa shocked the girl by climbing really fast. He reached the top in no time while she struggled to keep up with him. She was a bit disappointed that she couldn't beat him since she climbed Angely Sugar's mountain all the time.

Tsubasa looked back at Akari. "Come on. You're almost there."

"Okay." The rock under her foot fell and Akari slipped. Luckily, Tsubasa grabbed her hand just in time and stopped her fall. The touch of his skin against hers made her tensed up.

"Don't fall for me, okay?" He teased.

"Ha ha, you're very funny." She said, sarcastically. She looked down to see how far she was from the ground. "Don't let go." Akari pleaded.

"No way am I letting you fall. I need you, Partner." He said as he pulled me up.

"That was scary…" Akari said as she gasped for air.

"Yeah, I know." He smiled.

Akari looked at him. "How did you climbed that cliff so fast?"

Tsubasa laughed. "I've climbed Angely Sugar's mountain all the time when I worked for her. It was a stress reliever."

"Me too!" Akari argued. "I climb it every morning!"

"Do you climb down?" He smirked when she hung her head. "That's what I thought. Anyway, look."

Akari turned around and saw an optimum view of the forest along with a small picnic five feet away from the cliff. There were treats of many kind that made the girl's mouth water.

Akari gasped when she felt a warm hand hold her own. She looked to see it was Tsubasa who had grabbed it. He pulled her over to the picnic as Akari blushed.

"Wanna eat?" He asked as they down on the soft blanket.

"You did this?" Akari asked as he poured two red cups with a soda.

"Yup." The teen boy shrugged as he handed her one of the cups. "I did it real quick while you climbed the cliff just now."

"Thank you. Sena-san, this is amazing! But why go through all of this trouble for me?" She asked as she took a sip of her coke.

"Because…" Tsubasa looked away as he spoke. "I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me?" She asked, tilting her head.

"My dresses have gotten more passion and my inspiration as grown even more since I started Dreamy Crown. You help me whenever you're not there physically. Also when I got sick, you helped me get better, even though I did half of the work." He put the cup down and grabbed her hand again. "You're always there. That's why I want to thank you."

"Sena-san." Akari blushed. Her heart was speeding up, but she continued to stay quiet. Afraid that if she spoke it would ruin the moment.

Tsubasa's smile went away as he looked at her. "Ozora." He whispered her name, sending a chill up her spine.

The two gasped when they heard a phone ring. When they realized it, they noticed that they were inches from each others' faces. They jumped back and Akari saw her phone ringing beside her. She grabbed it and answered.

"H-Hello…?" Akari answered as she tried to calm herself.

" **Akari-senpai! Where are you? We have a Skips! interview and concert in an hour."** Madoka's voice rang from the other side.

"Oh is it that late?" Akari panicked as she looked at her watch. "I'll be there in a few minutes. Later, Madoka-chan."

Tsubasa, with red cheeks, took another sip of his soda. "You need me to walk you back?" He asked her.

"Oh no!" Akari held up her hands. "I'll be fine. Later, Sena-san!" She started to walk away, but his words stopped her.

"Later…. Akari…."

Her face flashed a mad red. "O-O-Okay…. Sena-san…."

She ran off and both teens were thinking the same thing. _"What just happened and why did I do that?"_

* * *

 ** _Haha! That was fun! Review~!_**


End file.
